dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheat codes
Cheat codes give the player an advantage during the game, from invincibility to infinite ammo. Originally, cheat codes were programmed into a game so that the developers could test the game easily without having to play it properly (i.e. they could become invincible so that they could fully explore what they had created). Since then, cheat codes have become a fond favourite of many people and developers. Sometimes game developers will insert cheat codes that actually hinder the player, or restrict them in some other way, such as providing all weapons but when the player next dies the game quits. Some cheat codes exist purely for amusement, and serve no real purpose in games. Such cheat codes may also be called Easter eggs. Duke Nukem I During gameplay, press the following keys together: "Backspace" and "Page Down" - Gives fully-powered weapon, full health and all keys Start the game by typing asp after duke1 in DOS. Then at the main menu, press the following keys together: "Alt" and "F6" - Play the demo level And during gameplay, press the following keys together: G+O+D - All items G+O+W - Warp you to the next level Duke Nukem II During gameplay, press the following keys together: N+U+K - Gives random items/weapon E+A+T - Restores health to maximum G+O+D - Displays a message Duke Nukem 3D During gameplay, type in the following codes: DNCORNHOLIO - Toggles God mode on/off DNKROZ - Toggles God mode on/off and toggles infinite Jetpack DNSTUFF - Gives all weapons, all inventory items and all keys DNITEMS - Gives full armor, all inventory items and all keys DNINVENTORY - Gives all inventory items DNWEAPONS - Gives all weapons DNKEYS - Gives all keys DNHYPER - Gives Steroids DNSCOTTY#** - Warps to a level (Replace # with the episode number and the two * with the level number, e.g. DNSCOTTY203 takes you to Episode 2, level 3) DNMONSTERS - Toggles monsters on/off DNCASHMAN - When the Open button is pressed, money is thrown out (Duke is damn rich!) DNVIEW - Same as pressing F7 DNRATE - Shows the Frames Per Second (FPS) DNDEBUG - Shows some debugging information DNSKILL# - Changes the skill level to whatever you input for # (enter 0 for no monsters) DNBETA - Displays the message "Pirates Suck!" DNTODD - Displays the message "Register Cosmo" DNALLEN - Displays the message "Buy Major Stryker" DNCOORDS - Displays your coordinates DNSHOWMAP - Displays the entire map DNCLIP - Toggles Clipping Mode (If you walk into empty space, such as inside walls, you die.) (In versions 1.4/1.5, walking into empty space will not kill you.) DNUNLOCK - Unlocks all doors and opens those that are not locked Note that cheats are disabled on the hardest difficulty, "Damn I'm Good." However, it is possible to use god mode in this skill level; this is done by enabling the cheat at a lower difficulty level, and then switching to "Damn I'm Good," either by starting a new game or with the "dnskill#" cheat. The "dnclip" cheat can occasionally cause the game to crash, especially when the player walks through undefined areas. However, using the cheat during automap mode seems to prevent this from happening. In addition, entering these cheats may also activate items you are using. Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project During gameplay, press the ` key (top left of keyboard) and type in the following codes: camera camera - Camera can freely explore the level camera player - Focuses the camera on the player toggle g_debug - Toggles Debug mode r_stats - Display game statistics give life - Gives an extra life give nuke - Gives 10 nukes give all - Gives all weapons (except X-3000), key cards, 100 ego, maximum ammo, and rescues the level's babe give forcefield - Gives forcefield (meter still decreases). give jetpack - Gives Jetpack (meter still decreases). give keys - Gives keycard give Ammo - Gives maximum ammo (as much as is currently allowed - collecting sets of Nukes still increases the amount you can carry) give secret - Gives 1 Nuke secret. It is possible to get more than 10 Nukes in a level this way (but collecting more than 10 has no effect) give health - Gives 100 EGO give bomb - Assumes the level's babe has been rescued (but doesn't visibly free her - subsequently freeing her will do nothing except give 20 EGO) g_p_god - Activates God mode pause - Pauses the game kill - Kills the player g_map_info - Toggles the map info During gameplay, press the ` key to bring up the console. Then type "exec cheats.cfg" (without the quote marks). Then, during gameplay, press the following keys: L - Gives 1 extra life H - Gives full ammo for all weapons F - Gives forcefield G - Gives everything I - Gives invincibility J - Gives Jetpack P - Pauses the game K - Kills the player Duke Nukem 64 At the start menu, enter the following codes: Left, Left, L, L, Right, Right, Left, Left - Activate cheat mode (this allows you to enter the rest of these codes) R, R, R, R, R, R, R, Left - Activates God mode L, Left-C, Left, R, Right-C, Right, Left, Left - Removes all monsters from the game R, Right-C, Right, L, Left-C, Left, Right-C, Right - Gives all items L, L, L, Right-C, Right, Left, Left, Left-C - Level select Up, Up-C, Left, Right-C, Down, Down-C, Right, Left-C - All the above cheats Duke Nukem (GBC) At the title screen, enter the following codes: Enter UP,DOWN,DOWN,LEFT,RIGHT,LEFT,UP,UP - Invincibility mode (best done before doing the level select). Enter LEFT,RIGHT,UP,UP,DOWN,UP,RIGHT,LEFT - Level Select. Duke Nukem Forever Using Flawless Widescreen, enable the Log console after launching the game (don't put FlawlessWs.exe in the same directory as DukeForever.exe). Type the following commands in the log window: OPEN Name - Load a different map. See Duke Nukem Forever for a list of maps. If the game is stuck, this will usually get it unstuck. STAT - Gives statistics about engine variables MEMSTAT - Gives memory statistics OBJ CLASSES - List classes loaded OBJ LIST CLASS= - List all objects belonging to the class (if the class isn't specified, lists ALL objects) OBJ DEPENDENCIES PACKAGE= - Show dependencies of the package (e.g. Engine package) FLUSH - Crashes game SAVEGAME - Saves the game (does not work, no CPS file is created) EXIT - Force close the game SET Commands set ' - changes settings of a class. Property can be e.g. "health". Example: "set pigcop_grunt health 1" makes all pigcop_grunt in current map health 1. '''These commands do not ''persist through map loads. set engine.playerpawn binfiniteammo true - infinite ammo to all weapons (including weapons that overheat, like turrets, as well as HoloDuke, pipe bombs, trip mines, beer, and steroids) set Engine.PlayerPawn bGodMode true - Infinite Health and Breath (can still die by crushing and falling out of bounds) set dngame.playerpawn vehiclepov vpov_firstperson - Change vehicles to First Person View set dngame.playerpawn bbehindview ''' - Change view from third-person to first-person '''set dnGame.Pickup InventoryType Class'dnGame.' - Change all weapons from the first variable to be weapons of the second variable e.g. set dnGame.DevastatorPickup InventoryType Class'dnGame.Nuke' - Change all Devastator pickups to Nuclear Missile Launchers Valid weapon (and item) names: Pistol Pistol_Gold Shotgun MachineGun EnforcerGun Railgun RPG FreezeRay Devastator ATLaser ATCaptainLaser Nuke TripMine WallBomb PipeBomb Steroids Holoduke Jetpack (press J to activate) Note: Check Here and Here for some more possible commands and variables. 'Codes exclusive to the Demo' set engine.playerpawn binstagib true - makes all weapons so powerful that they kill with one shot set Engine.PlayerPawn bGhostMode true - Walk through walls and fly set Engine.PlayerPawn DefaultFOV 120 - Change FOV GOD - god mode GHOST - noclip mode FLY - fly mode (clipping) WALK - walk mode (if ghosting or flying) ALLAMMO - all weapons and items PLAYERSONLY - freeze time or unfreeze it SLOMO <0.1 - INF> - slow/fast motion time (1 = normal time) BEHINDVIEW 1 - 3rd person view BEHINDVIEW 0 - 1st person view KILLALL - destroys all these in a map (like "killall pigcop_grunt" makes all pigcop_grunt vanish) KILLPAWNS - destroys all pawns (monsters, babes...) OPEN - opens a map SUMMON - spawns something front of you INVISIBLE - makes you invisible (NOT tested!) AMPHIBIOUS - you cannot drown (NOT tested!) SUICIDE - suicide yourself FEIGNDEATH - fake death (NOT tested!) PAUSE - pauses the game PREFERENCES - opens up advanced options (NOT tested!) 'Game Save Editing' Editing save game files is possible for the Xbox 360 version of the game see Here, and should be possible with the PC version. Tools do not yet exist to do this. Category:Duke Nukem I Category:Duke Nukem II Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Category:Duke Nukem 64 Category:Duke Nukem (Gameboy)